Bella Black
by EdwardMasonCullen'sgirl
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in NM she returns home only to see some familair faces there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Those wonderful characters and places belong to the genius writers J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Myer. If I did certain characters would still be alive.

Bella Black: The Other Chosen One 

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_Flashback _

"_Y-y-you… you don't want me?" I cried_

"_No." Edward said with no emotion, although I thought I saw some pain cross his face. But I couldn't be sure for barely a second passed and he was gone._

_End Flashback _

I can't believe it, he left; he said he didn't want me, didn't love me; never loved me. I'm torn to pieces, confused, and just want to go home. After all, there's no reason to stay if they're not here. They thought they left some fragile little human behind, but that is not the case I am more powerful than they ever knew.

See I have a secret too, one no one in Forks, Washington, but Charlie and I know. I am not Charlie and Renee's daughter; they're my aunt and uncle (Charlie's my mom's brother). My real parents are Sirius Orion Black and Calypso Sage Snape; yeah that's right as in Severus Snape my uncle and the most feared professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Isabella Capri Swan-Marie Black, the other "chosen one" and third most powerful witch in a century. Raised by my dad, my godfather "Moony", and my Uncle Severus; I usually got what I wanted if I asked the right people. And what I wanted now was to go home. 


	2. Chapter 2

In a short while, I had texted my family to come and get me saying nothing was wrong I

just wanted to go home, they said to have my stuff ready and they would be at Uncle Charlie's in

fifteen minutes. After I did this I tried to think of what I would say when they finally figured out

something was wrong, because make no mistake just because dad ain't that perceptive doesn t

mean that Uncle Severus or Mooney won't figure it out, because they will and they will confront

me about it when they do.

Time was soon up and I heard Uncle Charlie let Dad, Mooney, and

Uncle Severus inside. When I walked down stairs I heard Dad say, "thanks for taking care of my

little girl Charlie,"and Uncle Severus say,"yeah, thanks for taking care of our little princess bro"

Quietly, while they were talking, I snuck up behind my dad, covered his eyes, and said "guess

who?"in a flash he had spun around and scooped me up in a big bear hug. "he there Bellsie,

we've missed you,".

"Hey mutt let me have a turn with our little princess"

"Hi Uncle Sev I see not just dad missed me" I joked.

"You're right Bells everyone at home missed you"

Slowly I turned to see the only person I hadn't spoken to yet, only to see that Moony had a pout

on his face and was looking rejected, so I went and gave him the biggest bear hug I could.

"What's wrong Mooney, you didn't honestly think I would forget my own godfather and

favorite marauder,"which caused my dad to pout, even though , we all knew it was a joke,"did

you ?"

"No cub but I missed you too you know"

"I know Mooney,couldn't miss lil ole me"I asked jokingly to which Mooney replied

"Only a crazy cub I need you to know that I realize some-thing's up and your gonna

have to tell us sooner or later,".

"I know,so I will tell you in our band s practice room when we

get home, OK?"

" OK , we will wait till then ,"Finally I turned to Uncle Charlie and gave

him a hug, and said " I'm gonna miss you Uncle Charlie"

" I'll miss you too kiddo come back and visit soon alright"

"I will,besides I don't know how long you ll last without me here to cook for you."

When I said that everybody laughed and said their goodbyes, then we apparated Grimmauld

Place and when we stepped into the foyer I breathed a sigh of relief and said

"It's good to finally be home"


	3. AN

Authors Note :

I know I hate A.N's too but I will try to get the next chap. up soon. I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed so far and for the one person who has flamed I just wanted to let you know I am FOURTEEN and this is first story ever.


	4. Chapter 3: Q & A

Author s Note: Yeah I know I ve not updated in 4ever but I had NO idea where my work was for these next 2 chapters. But no worries I found so here we go again.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight :( but the wonderful ladies who wrot6e

these magnificent books, J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Myer, are geniuses.

**Chapter 3: Questions and Answers**

After a few minutes Moony told me to put my bags in my room and meet them in the den

they wanted to talk about my trip. On the way to my room I said hello to my ancestors portraits

because even though they loathed my dad, they LOVED me, go figure.

In a few minutes I was in the den with the guys, each with a drink in hand, Moony s and

Mine being Butterbeer while my dad and Uncle Snape both had much stronger drinks.

So , what do ya ll wanna know? I asked after taking a sip of my drink

Well since Moony thinks that something is up, and he seems to know what is up with

you most of the time, we will each ask a question to figure this out, dad replied.

Ok Uncle Snape go first

Is it school? Uncle Severus asked, since it was probably the first thing he thinks of.

No

Dad then asked Are you worried about the war or everyone s reaction to you being

back? Which was a very expected question since everyone is worried about the war and I did

just basically disappear about a year or two ago without anyone knowing where I was except

Dumbledore and my family.

No ,well yes, of course, but that s not it.

Now Moony s turn Is it a boy? and of course he hits the target.

Yes, Moony, you are on the right track

So, some IDIOT MUGGLE BOY broke your heart Uncle Snape and dad seethed.

Did I mention they are very protective of me? Not to mention the fact that Uncle Severus

thinks of me like a daughter. Oh, and of course, everyone knows of their infamous tempers. I

waited for them to calm down a bit before I responded.

Not exactly

Dad was the first to respond What do you mean not exactly princess? he asked in a

soft voice.

Well he was a boy...he just wasn t exactly muggle

Moony was the one top ask the question that was all three men s minds What do you

mean he wasn t muggle cub, what was he a wizard?

He was a vegetarianvampire, I mumbled quickly, hoping they wouldn t catch that, but

sadly they did.

Woah, Woah, Woah, hold the phone, DID you just say VEGETARIAN VAMPIRE

They all, even usually calm Moony, shouted.

I took a deep breath and said It will be easier if I just show you

I then got out the pensive and placed into it my memories, the ones that had been

replaying in my head for weeks driving me insane, the ones from when I first met Edward to that

AWFUL day that they left.

And needless to say when my men finished viewing them they were all pretty pissed off

that someone could be so heartless to their little princess and cub.


End file.
